1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination of a receptacle and a holder for the receptacle, this combination to be mounted on a horizontal support and also capable of being fixed against a vertical wall. The combination is particularly suitable for use with any kind of receptacles, such as garbage pails which can be placed on the outside of the railing of a veranda or alternately inside a storage area such as a garage. The invention also relates to the holder and the receptacle per se.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A combination including a receptacle and a holder therefor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,803 issued Dec. 4, 1990. However, it has been found that the arrangement described therein is somewhat awkward and complicated to manufacture and install. Furthermore, the cost involved in providing the attachment for fixing the holder to a handrail, would prohibit the manufacture of such a device for mass production.
Other devices are known, but none is believed to be completely satisfactory. Reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,072,022 3,016,149 2,432,206 3,881,677 2,550,019 3,892,315 2,724,881 3,980,202 2,908,396 4,247,070 2,938,695 4,436,269 3,007,664 4,455,692 4,643,380 ______________________________________
Reference is also made to British Patent No. 375741.